Talk:Void Bringer/@comment-5140470-20130326164404
I normally do this when asked for opinion by other people, but... really... I know that OP cards are welcomed here, am I probably would get flamed for sharing my opinion here... First of, could you really please stop making cards with "Blaster" or "Overlord" in their name? O_O. I hope the creator of this clan isn't the meta kind of cardfighter. If you really want those archetype cards, at least balance them properly. Or I'll make a card that can one shot deal six damage to your opponent that is unstoppable... Let's see... Well... Grade 0s and 1s aren't really big of a deal... Other than Dog of War, Maile. This card essentially isn't balanced at all. 7k base with an ACT skill to draw more cards? I'll love that kinda of card for Genesis, man... This kind of exploitable cards would scream OP. I suggest lowering that card's power to no higher than 4k power, cause luck bird has 5k power only. Grade 2s... Are really strange... Blaster Shadow essentially allows you to soulcharge (4) when you ride Dragonic... Blaster... Shadow... Argh stupid name, you need to come up with a better one, hopefully not one that fills two archetypes that belongs to other clans. Don't believe? Your cost states to put one card from hand to soul, move a card named "Dragonic Blaster Shadow" from your deck to soul and soul charge (2). Soul probably matters alot for Void Bringer, looking at all your cards... Next, Dark Idol, Blair. Skill-wise... rather strange... two similar skills, one that seems more practical than the other... How often do you call cards over grade 2 cards, anyway? I much prefer intercepting with them, then calling the better card next turn. Void Hand Dragon. Er... Cool idea, but really impractical unless you lack boosters. this card can force a 10k guard on your opponent, I really much rather do that than lose an attacking opportunity to just retire an rearguard. Dimensional Destroyer, Hiro: Basically a card similar to megablasters, but without the skill. Void Sister Cream... very broken, especially for a clan that is not counterblast heavy. I mean, if I have four open counterblasts, a full field and my opponent hand down to 2-5... I wouldn't mind spending it all to ensure that I have one trigger to pull at least. I think you should also remove one of the skills, and change the kept skill to an AUTO where it activates when called to R. Oh, and make that skill a vanguard only skill. Dark Idol, Melody, same thing with Void Sister, Cream. Really, especially since it can be comboed with Void Sister, Cream. That kinda of combo really breaks the game Soul Eater, Rex: A pressure based skill... well... I don't really mind that... since it does not power up the unit itself and makes it for it to hit 11k bases. Dog of War Savaile: You probably compared Maiden of Libra to Blue Scale Deer for this one, and did it to Slaygal Sword. Dragonic Shadow Blaster: I don't really know how to justifify this...First skill allows you to superior cross ride... second skill forces your opponent to either no guard or perfect guard... I rather the card gains 2k power for each card moved to the drop zone from the soul. Increasing the power from shield value kinda breaks the game... especially since now triggers sent into the soul are much more usefull than triggered. Oh, and this card is supposed to be "Dragonic Blaster Shadow", I'm guessing... Dragonic Blaster Shadow Overlord is pretty much a buffed up copy of Chrome Jailer Dragon... or maybe just a broken one... Void Devil, Voiddiov... That name... -sigh- Amon's skill along with a skill that soulcharges (7)? sounds hella OP to me. Shadow Beast Tamer... Hella scary... This card pretty much does everything that pale moon hopes to do. You really should increase the cost... Since it can be used by any card. Counterblaster (2) sounds a lot better. Void Master, Lavanya: First skill reminds me of Blaster Javelin Normally, eh... fine... but second skill is really OP. If you don't want to read the wall of text here, at least skim the surface, that's my main problem here lol